This invention relates to oil reclamation devices which are used with engines using lubricating oils and hydraulic systems to remove solid contaminates and water or other volatile contaminates from the lubricating oils or hydraulic fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique evaporation plate and cover assembly and an improved filter assembly.
Oil reclamation devices of the type disclosed and described herein are generally well known. These devices are used to remove both solid and liquid contaminates from the lubricating oil. It is well known that oil in and of itself does not "wear out". Once the solid and volatile contaminates are removed therefrom, the oil is substantially reconditioned and remains in a most useful state.
The following patents disclose the general state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,196, 3,616,885, 3,915,860, 4,006,084, 4,115,201 and Peru Patent No. 13849 dated Feb. 28, 1975.
Numerous disadvantages are associated with these known devices. For example, oil passes directly between the outer periphery of the evaporator plates and the inside of the containers due to the manner in which the evaporator plate is secured therein. Thus, oil containing unvolitalized contaminates will pass directly out of the oil outlet means of the container because it will not be included in any thin film traveling over the vaporizing surface on the upper side of the evaporator plate.
It is extremely important that the oil passing across the vaporizing surface be maintained in as thin a film as possible. With the known devices, if the longitudinal axis is angularly disposed more than 5.degree. from the vertical while installed, the oil will all flow to one side of the evaporator plate. Consequently, the effectiveness of the device will be virtually destroyed because of the depth of the oil from which the volatile contaminates can be volatilized.
None of the prior art devices are designed to effect the greatest efficiency of removing the contaminates and maintaining the operation of the device. Prior art metering jets frequently clog causing a shut-down. Positioning of the cover member is fixed with respect to the container. Pressure build-up within the container causes shifting of the filter medium during operation. Disposition of the heating element directly in the evaporation chamber increases the chances of explosion. Inefficient transfer of heat from the heating surface to the thin film of oil is encountered. Finally, the use of the known devices in marine conditions is questionable because of the open electrical connections.